A Thousand Megas
by writerzero
Summary: Four villains have joined forces, and captured Kim Possible. Will Ron be able to overcome the overwhelming forces pitted against them to save her? Takes place soon after they've started dating, though they're at a rocky point in their relationship. KimxRon.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

Situated soon after Ron and Kim became a couple. In the story it's close to the end of October.

_**The Angst of a Drama King**_

"Why him?" the blonde-haired teenager ranted, tossing his game controller to the floor as he rose to stalk around his dimly-lit bedroom with a furious scowl on his face. "Why him?" Ron Stoppable demanded again. The angst-driven boy, who was better known to some as the Buffoon, and to others as Kim Possible's sidekick, tore at his hair. "Arrgghh," he screamed.

"I win," came the excited reply of a certain naked mole rat by the name of Rufus. The tiny rodent hit the reset button, and waited for his tormented master to start another game.

Having stomped around the room a few times, and for lack of anything better to do, the blonde dropped to the floor beside his friend, and picked up the game controller for the umpteenth time of the night. Teeth clenched, he pounded on the buttons for several seconds before he threw the device to one side again, and rose to stalk around the unmade bed. "Why him?" he fumed again.

"Looks?" suggested the naked mole rat, as he won another victory against his distracted foe. "I win," he squeaked in rather fluent English for a rodent.

"Aarrghh," was the only reply.

"Money," Rufus suggested, hitting the reset button. Clearly this night he was going to set a new record for beating his master at Zombie Mayhem, Return of the Zombie Queen III.

"Aarrgghh." Obviously Ron Stoppable didn't like the naked mole rat's answer.

"Car?" Rufus suggested, still trying to be helpful.

"Aarrgghh," was the only response from the frustrated teen.

"Manners?" Rufus, hoping for another quick victory, wasn't paying any heed to his master at all.

"Whose side are you on?" Ron demanded, glaring down at the pink rodent who was still focused on the game display, with the controller somehow miraculously held in its tiny pink paws.

"Popular?" Rufus pondered, glancing at the other controller that was still lying on the floor. "Game?" he squeaked.

"What are you? A Mankey fan?" the less than pleased boy asked, picking the rodent up by the tail to stare him in the eye.

"Hot?" pondered the little guy aloud.

"Aarrgghh," Ron growled again, clenching his teeth. "I'll give you hot," he added, sitting beside an ancient computer. Slowly it booted, and eventually connected to the internet, assuming one could call 2kb/sec connected. While waiting, the unhappy boy wondered how many times he'd heard Kim Possible call Josh Mankey just that, hot.

"Huh." Rufus pondered his master's actions.

"Let's see," Ron mumbled to himself when the screen finally lit up, showing he was now online. "I wonder. What are some recipes for naked mole rats?" There was the sound of clunky key being slowly tapped on the keyboard.

"Uh oh," the tiny rodent exclaimed. "Ron. No!" he added, eyes staring at his master in dread.

"Not much that doesn't involve an open fire and herbs from East Africa," murmured the boy, focusing on the bleary type being displayed on a monitor that crackled and popped dangerously.

"Whew." Rufus wiped some imaginary sweat from his brow.

"But I can improvise," Ron told him. "Hrm. I like Crispy Chicken Leg Confit with Couscous and Olives, so how about we try Naked Mole Rat Confit with Couscous and Olives?" he asked, looking down at the trembling bundle of pink. "You're about same size as a chicken leg."

"Ron. No." The frantic little guy looked around, swallowing nervously as he sought an escape route that led anywhere but the kitchen.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"What now?" sighed the weary boy, his bout of rage having drained him. "Sorry little guy," he added, letting the relieved rodent drop to the floor, and patting him on the head. "How about we not say good things about Josh Mankey? Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," squeaked Rufus, who raced under the bed to seek the Kimmunicator that'd been tossed there in a frenzy by a heart-broken Ron several days before.

"Let's not answer it," Ron told him as he dragged the device free of the clutter that always lurked under every teenage-boy's bed.

"Important," came the squeaked reply.

"Yeah. Right." Ron took the battery from the Kimmunicator and tossed both back under the bed again. "Good riddance," he added.

Rufus stared, looking puzzled. "Important?" he squeaked again.

Both of them froze as a gleeping sound came from under the bed, and the Kimmunicator strolled out from under it, having sprouted what looked like spider legs. Two of the creepy looking limbs held the battery, which it carefully inserted. The display then lit up with the image of a boy who was just a ... tad bit ... overweight. He was drinking a soda through a straw when his eyes focused on Ron. "Hey Ron," he said, putting the diet coke down. "There's an emergency."

"How did the Kimmunicator work without a battery?" The frowning teenager asked. Across the room Rufus was scratching his head, looking puzzled as well.

"Oh. I had an unremovable emergency battery installed the last time I checked them over," the dark-skinned super-genius replied. "It's small, and can't hold much of a charge, but I figured it would have its use."

"Like invading someone's privacy," Ron interrupted. "Battery out means off," he spoke slowly, with a clear hint of anger in voice. "Comprendrer?"

Wade gulped. "But it's an emergency," he insisted. "Kim's in serious trouble."

"So go tell Monkey boy," Ron retorted. "I'm sure he'll rush off to help her with whatever."

"Monkey boy?" Wade pondered the words, looking puzzled. "Monkey Fist? Why would he help her?"

Gritting his teeth, the enraged teen reached down to pluck the battery from the accursed device that bore the name of the girl he loved, or rather used to love.

"Monkey Fist has her," Wade hurried to say, nearly yelping the statement. "And Drakken and Professor Dementor, and Duff Killigan ..."

With a deep sigh, Ron closed the lid to the battery compartment, leaving the super-powerful energy source inside, and looked at the screen. "She went on a mission without me?" he stated, feeling like crying. That if nothing else told him their relationship was over. "Did she take Monkey boy with her? Does he need rescuing too?" _There would be nothing more embarrassing and degrading than that, if that's the case, _he mused unhappily.

"Monkey boy?" Wade looked confused again. "Why do you refer to Monkey Fist as Monkey boy, and why would he help her?"

"Never mind. What's the sitch?" He cringed as he said the familiar word that reminded him of her.

"Well ..." The super-genius looked a little embarrassed.

"Well what?" Ron prompted.

"She got an email telling her that an old billionaire by the name of Senhorita Trampa Posible was leaving to retire in Florida, and that she was selling off all her Cuddle Buddies at super-low prices," Wade explained with a sigh. "Her mansion where she was holding a Flea Market was in the middle of nowhere, and I suggested to Kim she wait for me to check the area out. It sounded suspicious..." He shrugged helplessly. Clearly his embarrassment wasn't for himself, but for the Cuddle Buddy obsessed girl.

"I see," Ron sighed, shaking his head in disbelief that someone as intelligent as Kim Possible could, at times, be so insanely naive. _But it wasn't a mission, _he silently thought with a deep sense of relief. _She isn't breaking up Team Possible; at least not yet. _"And of course the fact that the name of the billionaire was Trap Miss Possible didn't alarm anyone?" he asked a moment later, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Wade blink. "How did you know that?"

"There are a few Gaelic dishes I like to prepare," the teenage sidekick replied. "Over the years I've picked up a word or two."

"Oh." Wade blinked again, looking baffled.

_Any time I know something, or does something without tripping over my own two feet, that's the look he gets on his face, _Ron noted. "So what's the sitch?" he asked again.

"It was a trap, obviously." The boy took a quick sip from his soda, and hit a few keys on one the several keyboards that were lying around him. "It seems a number of villains decided to group up and handle her for good." He gulped, with a hint of panic showing in his eyes.

"I can't imagine Drakken and Professor Dementor would work together without some sort of trouble," Ron mused.

"They got a Room of Truth," Wade said, as if it explained everything.

"Room of Truth?"

The genius nodded. "if anyone tries to tell a lie inside it, it gives a warning; there's no way they can try to backstab each other. Seems they each installed a truth machine, so even if they rigged their own in their favor, there would still be three others. From the intelligence I've managed to gather, it was Shego's idea."

"Man. I'm glad she's happy being the sidekick," Ron thought aloud. "If she were to be the head villain ..." He shuddered.

"Agreed," Wade informed him. "But with the truth machines all four of them can work together, and together they're quite a formidable force." The dark-skinned boy sighed. "I wish Global Justice wasn't so overworked." He glanced up at Ron.

_Meaning he would trust Will Du with this over me, _the slighted boy noted, suppressing a sigh of his own. _Together we've never failed a mission, yet ... But I can't blame him. Sure I can fight at times, but it comes and goes; he and Kim have never seen me when I'm at my best, just when I'm tripping over my own two feet._ His lips turned down in a frown. _Of course, the fact I can run into fifteen or twenty henchmen, and emerge on the other side unharmed should tell them something. Heck, I've even had Shego chase me a few times, and given her a run for her money._ "Ride?" he simply asked.

"Be there within the hour," Wade replied.

"Okay." Ron clicked the Kimmunicator off. "You with me in this, little buddy?" he asked Rufus. "Extra cheese tonight if we make it back alive."

"Ummm... Cheese..." The naked mole rat drooled, and went into a daze.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ron told him. "No idea how we're going to pull it off though," he mused with a loud sigh as he paused to think. His brown eyes lit up, and he reached under his bed and, with some effort, pulled out a large box. "Glad it's so close to the Fourth of July," he said, mostly to himself.

Yet, even as he prepared for the coming mission, all the blonde-haired sidekick could see was Kim, in Bueno Nacho, with Josh Mankey's arm around her. She was smiling as she leaned towards Monkey Boy, preparing for a kiss. The imagine tore at his soul, just it had for the last two days. Shaking his head as he sought to force the heart-rending image from his mind, he pulled out another rather shabby looking box, which he'd had since pre-K, and opened it. _And they say being a packrat is bad_, he mused ruefully to himself.

_**The Cuddle Buddy Torture**_

Kim Possible sat in the middle of a large cage, with her fiery eyes focused angrily on a mocking, green-skinned demon.

"Isn't this one cute, Kimmie? Shego asked with a sneer, holding up a plush toy that was a cross between a crocodile and an elephant. In reality, no sane person could've called it cute, yet there were millions of fans of the hideous creations, called Cuddle Buddies, who would've given anything to hold it even for just a few seconds. The super-villainess lit a finger with green plasma, and scorched the silly looking nose of the doll. With a grin she looked to see what affect it would have on the redheaded heroine.

Kim gulped, watching the poor doll being tortured with a fierce anger. In her heart she knew only a monster without a soul could've mutilated the cute CrocoPhant, as that particular marvel of wonder was called. Still, despite her obsession with the toys, her attention was elsewhere.

_I really messed up this time, _she though ruefully, looking at the bars of the cage. They were surrounded with a faint glow that was tinted a light blue, and caused the air around her to stink of ozone. If she had to guess, she would say they emitted some sort of electro-magnetic field that negated her battlesuit. The enhanced strength it usually gave her was gone, and the material was less flexible. If anything, it would now hinder her in combat.

_"Drats,", _the girl silently muttered to herself. That the whole setup was a trap had been obvious from the start. The name of the non-existent billionaire had given it away, even to her with her normally blind obsession with Cuddle Buddies. _Senhorita Trampa Posible, _the irate teenager mused with a grimace. _Of course until Wade told me Trampa meant trap, I though it meant tramp, which is something Shego would call me. She would get a kick out of the play on words. _

With another tiny sigh the girl considered her actions, regretting her rashness. Over the last several days things between her and her boyfriend hadn't been going well. Ron had wanted to go trick-or-treating, and she'd went ballistic, calling it childish. She still thought it was, but now thought her own outburst had been just as childish. Her best friend since pre-K was anything if reasonable, and they could've talked it out. But she'd had to go on an ego trip, and now they weren't talking. She'd worked up the nerve to apologize to him yesterday, or at least had planned to. Before they'd just been not speaking to each other, but ... She shuddered, recalling the look of hate and misery on her friend's face in class the day before. Something had clearly happened to make the situation worse, and she, the girl who could do anything, had wimped out, deciding to delay the talk until she could think it over. _It would've been best to have talked to him, _she noted. _I have no idea what was bothering him yesterday, just that it had something to do with me. He was hurting, and I fled. Jumping out an airplane with no parachute, no big; talking to my boyfriend who I love more than anything in the world like an adult, so the drama._

When she'd received the email advertising the Flea Market where Cuddle Buddies would be on sale, she'd jumped at the chance. If it really was a sale, then the Cuddle Buddies would've cheered her up; if it was a trap then she'd been in the mood for a good fight. She'd even wore her battlesuit, which wasn't something one normally wore when shopping, in expectation of that fight. That she might be facing four villains, each with their own variety of techno-gizmos, along with Shego and Monkey Fist, hadn't occurred to her. Briefly she glanced at the older woman who was still trying to torment her by destroying one Cuddle Buddy after the other. The villainess sported a bruise around one eye, and had a split lip; despite the odds, Kim had got in a few good blows, but in the end she'd been overwhelmed. One of twenty synthodrones, which her partner in Team Possible would normally have kept occupied, had focused on her, and got in a lucky strike with a stun baton.

The heroine glanced at the entrance, and cringed. While she knew Ron was more skilled on those missions than was apparent, the situation he would be walking into was overwhelming. Since they'd been dating, she'd started to pay more attention to him, and had realized just how much easier he made the missions. Why his tripping over his own two feet, or losing his pants, made the sitch better she didn't know; she just knew it did. A brief smile tugged at her lips, and then just as quickly disappeared. Whatever his skills, he would be walking into a trap set with two skilled martial artists, twenty synthodrone, wall mounted lasers, and a ton of other surprises.

Gnawing at her lower lip, the girl dreaded what she knew was to come. Her boyfriend would walk in the door, and be quickly overpowered. _Stay angry at me, and stay at hone, Ron, _she silently pleaded. Yet she knew it was only a matter of time before he arrived; it was the type of person he was: loyal and courageous.

"Hey Princes, watch this," Shego smirked at the worried girl.

"Oh shut up, Kermit," Kim Possible retorted, still gnawing her low lip in worry. Nervously she glanced at the door, and prayed her boyfriend had the sense to stay away. One villain, no big deal, but four ... That was overkill. There was no way, she, or him, or the two of them together, could fight their way out of this.

"Pffft," Shego muttered, and sent another Cuddle Buddy to plush toy heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

Note:

_"Lügner! Lügner! Hosen auf Feuer!"_ is German, and translates as, "_Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!" _At least according to Google Translator it does.

To answer some points:

Sadly, this will not be as long as most of my other KP stories. Just not enough material for the story I want to tell to make it longer.

No. Kim hasn't been on other missions without Ron since the argument. But they haven't been talking for a while, and as we all know, Ron isn't the most confident of people. He does have a very _creative_ imagination though.

The divide between Kim and Ron will be explained. I'm not into trashing Kim, and when I do, I will usually have an explanation for it. Actually, I will always have an explanation for it; to trash her character without cause would be to write her as OOC, and that I would rather not do. The show clearly portrays her has having a strong sense of responsibility.

Now let's sit back, and see what antics a not-quite-sane, and heart-broken Ron will come up with. :)

_**Arrival**_

"Grrrr," Shego actually growled. "Get angry at me Princess," she demanded.

Kim's eyes twitched towards the entrance again, and she gulped.

"Don't worry, Kimmie," the villainess grinned. "We both know he's coming, and we both know what'll happen when he gets here."

_He'll be trapped, and tossed in here with me, _the worried redhead told herself angrily. _At least then we'll be able to talk, just before we find out what they've got in store for us._

Shego tossed a badly singed Cuddle Buddy aside and stood, stretching her limbs. "Seems it was a waste of time for me to break into that warehouse and steal those silly toys," she fumed unhappily, "but I'm sure you'll react when I play with your latest boy toy." She shook her head in disbelief. "You and the Buffoon? What were you thinking?"

"Don't call him that," came an angry retort.

"Boy toy, or Buffoon?" the villainess asked with a grin, having finally got a rise out of the redhead.

"Both."

"Now Princess, I got to call him something."

"His name is Ron," Kim stated, glaring at her foe. "He has a name, so use it."

"Pffft. Not my style Kimmie," Shego said with a shrug, just before she froze and turned, her hands flaring with green plasma. "Dr. D, we have something small and pink in the lair," she yelled, racing to a console and trying to look behind the small space.

"Small and pink?" Drakken asked, looking puzzled.

"These shabby American lairs," Dementor mused. "They're always filled with rats."

"Morons," Monkey Fist muttered at the two with disdain. "It's the Pretender's pet rodent, you fools."

"These wee little rats are no problem," Killigan said with a shrug. "At my castle I usually take care of them with a few golf balls." He pulled a club from his golf bag.

"Idiot," the green-skinned villainess roared at her employer. "It's that blasted rat the Buffoon has. He's here."

"Buffoon?" Drakken still looked baffled.

"Idiot," Shego muttered again, and poured some plasma down behind the console.

"Shego! What are you doing?" Drakken yelped. "We need that to take over the world."

There was a wheezing sound at the lair entrance, and everyone turned to look. Ron Stopped crawled through the door, gasping for breath. Behind him he pulled a large metal box on a small cart.

"Air," he desperately wheezed again. "Oh, My poor aching arms," the boy then gasped, barely able to breathe. Clearly in no shape to stand, let alone fight, he used the last of his strength to heave the box off the cart, sending to the floor with a huge clunk that resounded throughout the lair. He then followed it to the ground, and didn't move.

"Well that's a downer," Shego muttered, looking at Kim. "Your boy toy seems to be broken." She sounded disappointed.

"Who is he? And is he still alive?" Drakken wondered.

Kim stared at the still form, her heart pounding in fear.

"I'm not sure whether to toss him in the cage, or call the medics for him," Shego admitted, still watching the most likely unconscious boy. "Perhaps he needs CPR," she suggested, turning to look at the four villains. "Who's up for it?"

"Don't be daft, wee lass." Killigan backed away.

"I wanted the Pretender dead anyway," Monkey Fist stated, "though seeing him die this way is rather disappointing."

"What you mean by this CPR?" Dementor quickly asked, backing away.

"Looks like you'll be doing the honors, Dr. D." Shego grinned at the shaken man.

"Don't be absurd." The blue-skinned villain turned pale.

"Let me out," Kim screamed desperately, needing to check on her boyfriend. Despite the way it made her skin crawl, she grabbed the sturdy bars of the cage, and pulled at them. "Hurry," she added shrieking, her eyes never moving from the motionless figure.

"Now. We can't have that, Kimmie," Shego told her. "Besides, I'm sure Dr. D will do the honors." She looked expectantly at her employer.

"Shego. I order you to perform CPR on this stranger." Drakken clearly had no intentions of locking lips with the boy.

"Yeah. Right!" the woman stated, and lit her hands. "Now get started," she commanded.

Gulping, the less than happy Drakken inched forward. "Shego? Is this anyway to treat your boss?" he asked, making one last forlorn attempt to escape an horrid fate. His answer came in the form of several blasts of plasma that struck the concrete floor near his feet. Yelping, he moved forward.

With the gasp of a desperately drawn breath, Ron Stoppable flopped over, and lifted a small remote. Even as everyone's eyes turned towards it, he pressed a tiny red button, and the box beeped.

"Playing possum? Buffoon?" Shego muttered, snatching the remote from the boy's hands.

"Well, you mentioned CPR, and I was hoping..." Still out of breath, and with every inch of his body aching, he didn't move.

"Ron Stoppable!" Kim yelled in disbelief. "How dare you!" She cringed as soft brown eyes that were normally filled with love for her glanced her way; there was only anger and malice in them now. In all their years together, she'd never seen her boyfriend look at someone the way he was now looking at her. She gasped, and took another step back. "Ron," she whispered in confusion. With a guilty shudder, she noted the way those angry eyes took in her battlesuit, and realized that she'd known she was going on a mission.

"In your dreams, Buffoon." Shego actually grinned, and almost laughed at the boy.

"There's always those," he admitted, turning his attention away from Kim, and trying to push himself up from the floor. He failed, and flopped back down. "Oh, my poor aching body," he moaned. "Why did the lair have to be on top of a hill this time? That box weighs nearly half-a-ton."

"I don't think we need to toss him in the cage," Shego muttered, harshly jabbing the poor boy with her toe. There was no response. "We might still need a medic though."

_**The Box**_

"If I might have the attention of all you ... geniuses ...," Monkey Fist stated, "I do believe there's a few things we're forgetting."

"Uh?" Drakken looked around. "What's that?" he asked.

"Idiot," Shego sighed, glancing at her boss. "There's still that pink rodent of his in here somewhere, and we still have no idea what that box does." She pointed at the large metal crate, and carefully approached it.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, unauthorized personnel detected." The mechanical voice was low, yet loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"It has a countdown timer on it," Shego said with a frown, having jumped back. "What does it do, Buffoon?" She jabbed her toe brutally into his sore ribs a few times.

"I'm sure you'll see." He grinned up at her.

"Hrmph." Shego pulled the boy to his feet and lit a fist. "I can always burn the truth out of you," she informed him, waving a finger that blazed with plasma in front of his nose.

"Have you ever wanted to just give up and die, Shego?" the Buffoon asked, sighing deeply as he followed the flame with his eyes. There wasn't a single hint of fear in them.

"Huh?" The woman blinked, puzzled at the boy's lack of response.

"I have a lot recently," he added, still watching the flame.

Shego glanced around the room, looking puzzled. There were four truth machines, one in each corner, yet neither of them had went off. "I've had my down days," she admitted. "But right now, what does that box do?"

His calm demeanor vanished, and Ron Stoppable laughed hysterically. "Trust me, Shego, it's going to be a whole barrel of fun."

The woman let the boy drop back to the floor, and took another step towards the machine.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, unauthorized personnel detected." The voice repeated. "Warning. Five minutes until the end of the world."

Gulping, the green-skinned villainess once again stepped back. "There's no way you could build a doomsday device," she retorted. Yet there was just a hint of fear in her bright-green eyes as she glanced down at the boy who was resting on the floor.

"Trust me Shego," he said again with a careless shrug. "When that timer hits zero, that box will go boom." He grinned at her, and gave another hysterical laugh. It wasn't the gleeful, yet crazed laugh that Zorpox had used, but there were similarities.

"Dr. D, Have you been messing with the Attitudinator again?" the woman asked, referring to the device that'd once turned Ron into a villain.

"It went missing. Remember," Drakken replied, eyeing the box nervously.

"It has to be a trick," Monkey Fist stated firmly. "The Pretender is an idiot."

"Then why don't you go and open it?" Ron dared the monkey-like man idly.

"Hrmph." The man backed off. "I'm not a fool," he added.

"Okay, I admit I had a lot of help with it." Ron shrugged. "In fact most of the technically work was done by Tim and Jim."

Kim sat back, wearing a baffled expression. "You asked the dweebs to build you a doomsday device?" she asked in sheer shock. "Are you freaking insane?" She scowled at her boyfriend in disbelief.

Shego backed further away from the box. "Oh crap." The woman was ghostly white.

"They are rather more intelligent than the pretender," Monkey Fist admitted, and started to look a little wild-eyed. He glanced towards the lair entrance.

"The wee little ones who build rockets?" Duff Killigan asked. "I've been thinking about stealing some of their plans," he admitted, starring wide-eyed at the box, with terror plainly written on his face.

"They've given me trouble in the past," Drakken admitted, fuming angrily as he recalled his last encounter with the twin menaces.

Ron blinked. _I help foil their plots a hundred times, and they can't recall my name, but ... _He shook his head in anger and disbelief. "Now do you believe that that box just _might _be a doomsday device?" he asked, letting a little hint of resentment slip into his voice.

"Ron?" Kim fumed. "It's bad enough when the villains build doomsday devices..."

"Who cares?" he retorted, looking at her. The image of Josh Mankey with his arms around her came to his mind, vivid and life-like in its intensity. Growling, he turning away.

Drakken, who'd been staring at the box, gulped and nearly shrieked, "look." He pointed to some printing on the side of the crate.

"It can't be," Dementor said, straining his eyes to see it as well.

"Where would the wee tykes get their hands on something like that?" Killigan pondered.

"What is it?" Shego demanded.

Drakken continued to point. "The words, dept0972_us_nasa_proj872," he stated, taking another step back until he brought up against a wall. "Department 0972 of NASA does research into nuclear propulsion for spacecraft," he told her. "I looked it up when I was trying to find materials for a plan of mine." He gulped again. "Project 872 does work on using nuclear bombs that explode behind ships, pushing them." The frantic man shook his head. "Shego, that's a real nuclear bomb!" he exclaimed.

"But it's only fifty kilotons," Dementor told them. "We can just put it in a hovercraft, and it'll be out of range in no time."

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, three minutes until the end of the world." The voice from the crate made everyone, with exception of a bored looking Ron Stoppable, jump.

"I knew when I came here that I would be over matched," the blonde-haired boy said nonchalantly. "I just brought along something to even the odds a little."

"Put it in a hovercraft, Shego." Drakken didn't take his eyes from the device.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, unauthorized personnel detected." The mechanical voice stated as the woman approached.

"Get too close, and the timer will speed its way to zero," the Buffoon stated with an evil grin, which he followed with a not-quite-sane laugh. "Besides, its glued to the floor. I dropped some ceramic cement on the ground before I dropped the machine on it. Not even you can move it now Shego."

Everyone looked around, paying close attention to the four corners of the lair where four truth machines were idly standing. They made not a single single beep, and the four villains, along with one villainess, gulped. Kim Possible just kept scowling.

"The Buffoon brought his own self-destruct along," Shego stated with a laugh. "It seems your plot is foiled again Dr. D. We got to abandon the lair."

Ron gave that strange laugh again. "Did I forget to mention that it's not a fifty kiloton device?" he asked. For once in his life, he had the undivided attention of the villains. "Trust me," he told them, smirking. "When that blows, you'll see what a thousand Megas look like." The boy carelessly shrugged. "I'll bet it'll be awesome to see." He continued to grin at them.

Shego glanced at the truth machines again. It seemed that the Buffoon really thought being blown up by a thousand-megaton device would be fun.

_**It Really is a Doomsday Device**_

"A thousand megaton?" Drakken gasped. Suddenly he rushed to one of the consoles, and quickly hit a few buttons. "It really is a doomsday device," he told them, clearly in shock. "The Earth's crust here is only four kilometers thick. It'll punch through, and create a super-volcano." He looked up at them. "It'll wipe out most of North America, and create a nuclear winter that'll block out the sun for a decade. Anyone within two thousands miles will die in the ash from the eruption, and the rest of the world will starve to death. It might even start a new ice age."

Kim stared at her boyfriend in shock. So did the villains.

"Disarm it, Dr. D," Shego commanded, glaring at her boss with a look that dared him to defy her.

"How is he supposed to do that?" Ron asked. "If he even goes near it, it goes BOOM!" He giggled uncontrollably.

"Ron?" Kim whispered, wondering what had driven her best friend since pre-K insane. The loving boyfriend she knew and loved would never hurt anyone.

"If we were to take a hovercraft, and try to outrun it?" Dementor suggested in a low voice that trembled.

"The shock wave would still get us," Drakken muttered hopelessly, as he started at the timer counting down on the doomsday device.

"And if it didn't, we would starve to death," Monkey Fist added. He shook his head in wonder. "It seems the Pretender has had the last laugh." He spoke the words with some respect.

"Idiots," Shego told them. "There has to be a way to turn it off." Furiously, she lifted the still smirking Buffoon to his feet." How do we stop it?" she demanded. "I know even you're not dumb enough to make something like that without being able to turn it off."

"You want me to tell you how to turn it off, yet you're calling me dumb?" The boy shrugged, and gave an amused laugh. "Sorry, Shego, but no go."

"Grrrr." The glowering villainess lit her right hand, and raised the plasma so he could see it. "Speak." She moved the green flame close enough to his skin that he was sure to feel it, yet not burn.

The blonde-haired boy just shrugged as best as he could in the grasp of the villainess, and grinned again at the expression of fear on her face. Slight as it was, he could see it there. "I told you when you asked what the box did, that you would get to see it," he told her calmly, stating the words as if he didn't have a care in the world. "But since you insist, I'll put it in plain words every one of you can understand." He glanced around the room. "There's no way to turn the device off. It _will _go boom." He cackled as he saw them flinch from him, the lowly Buffoon, and noted that the look of fear on Shego's face was quite a bit more noticeable.

The green-skinned villainess looked from one corner of the lair to next, as did the other four villains. Not a single one of the truth machines had let out a peep.

"They must not be working," Dementor dared to hopefully whisper.

"I love Hego," Shego said.

Pandemonium filled the room. From one corner came the blood-curling howl of monkeys on the warpath, while from another came the sound of bagpipes that was more akin to fingernails painfully drawn across a chalkboard. From a third corner came a thunderous voice mockingly shrieking, "Lügner! Lügner! Hosen auf Feuer!" The fourth corner merely had a loud mechanical voice stating, "Warning. Lie detected."

"Oh Ron," Kim Possible said, looking at her friend, and felt tears flow down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

Notes:

"Der Junge ist völlig verrückt," is German for, "the lad is completely nuts."

"Und sehr viel Glück," is German for, "and very lucky."

Reply to reviews:

Kim wore the battle suit because she suspected it was a trap.

_**Ron and the Angry Redhead**_

"Okay," Shego muttered to herself, pacing the room. "Okay," she repeated again as she turned and retraced her steps, head lowered with an intense look of concentration on her face. "Okay," she said for the third before she looked up, and stared at the Buffoon. "I don't know how, but you're tricking the truth machines somehow, aren't you?" She shook her head and grinned at him. "Good one Buffoon. You really had me going there for a second, but the Kim Possible sidekick we all know and ... lov ... err ... never mind, is a happy-go-lucky ... idio ... err ... person, and he would never create something like that." She pointed at the crate with the readout slowly counting down to the two-minute mark.

Kim Possible sighed in relief, and then nodded in agreement. The Ron she knew would never make something like that contraption. The tweebs might forget a way to stop it, but her boyfriend never would; it had to be a trick. She slumped to the floor, and pondered how to make use of the situation. Then she blinked. _Lov, _the baffled redhead thought, wondering what Shego had been going to say.

In a corner, with their eyes focused in dreadful fascination on the doomsday device, the four villains nodded in agreement as well.

"If he was so clever, I would be able to remember his name," Drakken said, looking a little relieved. "By the way, what is the Buffoon's name?"

"The wee lass is right," Killigan agreed. "The lad might be a bit ... slow ... but he's not crazy."

"Hrmph," Ron muttered to himself, glaring at the Scotsman.

"Fools," was all Monkey Fist said.

"So, Buffoon, how are you tricking the truth machines? The gig is up, and you might as well confess." Shego lit her fists.

The none-too-pleased boy shook his head, and sighed. "I bet I can convince you," he told her.

"Bah! Just give it up. And it's into the cage with you." The green-skinned villainess reached for the boy.

"Can too," Ron taunted, and a small grin appeared on his face.

"No way." Shego paused

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Ron," Kim shrieked. "Stop taunting that monster." She glanced angrily at the singed remains of the dozen or so cuddle Buddies that littered the floor.

Both Ron and Shego turned to stare at the redhead.

"Words hurt," Drakken told the heroine in a serious tone.

"What are yee, a wuss?" Killigan asked, looking at the man with a shake of his head.

"No wonder he's so easily defeated," Monkey Fist added.

"Ja," Dementor spoke with a pitying look of his own at the villain, who now wore an expression of hurt.

"Well, she destroy those cuddles buddies," Kim defended herself. "And she tries to take over the world." She looked her boyfriend in the eye and asked, "What would you call her other than a monster?"

"So much for being such a goody-two-shoes," Shego mocked. "First it's name calling, and then before you it, you're stealing candy from a baby." She smirked at her arch-foe.

"Have you ever done that?" Ron asked. "Steal candy from a baby?"

The woman gulped, and looked at the floor. "Well ..." She admitted with a reluctant sigh, furtively glancing around at the truth machines. "Once, but only because he told me to, and the pay was good." She pointed at Drakken.

"Hey, I needed that lollipop to take over the world." The red-faced villain tried to hide in the corner.

"Oh." Ron blinked. "Anyway, I know I can convince you that I would make a ... device ... like that, and that I'm crazy enough to use it." He pointed at the box.

"Can not." Shego retorted, still looking a little embarrassed.

"Can too." He grinned at the woman.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, two minutes until the end of the world." Once again, the voice from the crate made everyone, with exception of Ron Stoppable, jump.

"Can not," the villainess replied, with a quick look towards the doomsday device,. "but I dare you to try." She grinned daringly at him, and spoke in a tone that held just a hint of mocking.

"Dare accepted." The Buffoon had an amused expression on his face that somehow overlapped with one of worry. He stepped towards the woman.

Shego raised her hands and lit them, clearly prepared to defend herself should the boy dare to attack.

Kim watched, and gasped. "**RON STOPPABLE**," she shrieked in pure outrage, shattering a glass of water on a desk, and causing several glass instruments around the lab to like-wise break. "**RON STOPPABLE**," the enraged redhead shrieked again, managing to shake the bars of her cage. "When I get out of here," she angrily swore.

"Ow," exclaimed a naked mole rat that fell from the lair speakers, landing on its head. It stood and rubbed its aching ears before, with a disbelieving glance towards its master, it took off running. No one noticed the event; they were all too busy staring at the boy they all now knew to be certifiably insane.

Ron Stoppable had slowly stepped towards the combat-ready woman, and gently pushed her arms to one side. Then, daring her wrath, he'd edged closer, and then even closer; in fact, with her hands still dangerously blazing plasma to either side of him, he'd practically molded his body to her slim, green-clad form, and smiled at her with an expression that was both teasing and lustful. His head had leaned forward to meet hers, and instinctively, too shocked to do anything else, she'd tilted her own; slowly, their lips had met.

_Ye Gods, _the blonde thought, nearly in a trance, feeling the soft and warm pressure of the exotic woman's lips firmly and deliciously pressed against his own. In truth, he'd only planned to make the attempt, and had _known_ she would blast him with very painful plasma before ... The entranced boy pushed the thought to one side, and sought only to experience the never to be forgotten way her very womanly body felt against his. Without conscious effort on his part, one hand slid down to her lower back, while the other found its way to the alluring mass of sheer black hair that'd often, before Kim, fascinated him. Still she didn't moved, and when her lips parted, he insanely dared to probe just a little with tongue.

Then he felt her body stiffen as realization struck her, and, with the way her form was so unforgettably molded to his, was intimately aware of the way her stance had changed. "That, Shego, was incredible," the boy softly whispered in the woman's ear, before quickly backing off to a distance that he knew wouldn't save him. In all, the kiss had lasted around twenty seconds, and he knew he would never forget it. In the many experiences of his short life, the awestruck boy thought maybe that incredible kiss ranked second; it was something that only the same experience with a certain fiery redhead had ever matched. He shook his head to clear it, wondering how painfully the villainess would mangle his body.

"You're nuts," the woman screamed, hands still blazing plasma that somehow seemed more intense, and much more dangerous than usual.

Nervously the boy shrugged. "Told you I could convince you."

The green-skinned villain opened her mouth to yell an obscenity when she froze and smiled. The plasma around her hands disappeared. "You're lucky you're such a good kisser, or right now you would be in a world of hurt." She spoke the words half-mockingly at the caged redhead who was just staring, panting hard with her eyes opened wide in what was disbelief and pure rage.

"Gaaa." Kim flexed her hands, and tried to speak.

"I see why you keep him around now Princess."

Ron blinked, and waited for the truth machines to go off with a nightmarish racket. They didn't. _Wow. Shego thinks I'm a good kisser, _he realized, feeling awed.

"We're doomed," Monkey Fist sighed with a shake of his head. "Who would've thought the Pretender could be so ... barmy."

"The lad is nuttier than a fruitcake," Killigan admitted with a forlorn look at the crate, and the timer that was nearing the one-minute mark. "Why do you call him the Pretender?"

"Long story, and I don't think we have the time for it." The monkey-like man glanced at the crate as well, and sighed again.

"Der Junge ist völlig verrückt," Dementor said, forgetting to use English as he stared at the boy who should've been dead. "Und sehr viel Glück," he added in a daze seconds later.

Drakken just blinked a few times, looking like a herd of pink, ten-ton elephants had just rampaged through the lair.

"Ron? How could you?" Kim managed to get the words out, tears seeping from her sad-looking green eyes.

Ron gulped, but forced himself to recall the way she and Mankey had looked in that Bueno Nacho booth. The fiery anger within him, albeit somewhat dimmed, stirred back to life.

"Now do you all believe I'm crazy enough to let the world go boom?" he asked, turning with some effort away from the tearful redhead.

"Aye lad," Killigan answered for them all. "I'll admit though, I never saw this coming."

The other villains nodded in agreement, while Kim and Shego just glared angrily at each other for a few seconds, before both turned back to the doomsday machine.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, one minutes until the end of the world." The voice from the box spoke again, but this time no one jumped, though a few sighed in reluctant defeat.

"One minutes?" Ron echoed, frowning. "Drats, someone made a mistake there somewhere. It should be one minute. Hope they didn't mess up the reset codes." Around him everyone froze.

"Reset codes?" Shego inquired. "You said there was no way to turn the device off." She looked around at the truth machines.

The Buffoon shrugged. "Eventually, that box is going to go boom, and we'll all see what one thousand megas look like, but there is a way to reset the timer back to five minutes."

"How?" Shego immediately had the blonde-haired sidekick in her grasp, demanding an answer. "You said no one could approach the machine." She blinked and tossed him to one side, looking around for the remote he'd had when he came in.

"The remote only starts the machine, Shego," Ron told the woman even as she grabbed the device and pressed the button. "And I only said Drakken couldn't get close to it."

"Grrr," she actually growled, grabbing him again. "Then you can get close to it, and reset it," she stated, and actually threw the poor boy at the hard metal crate. He landed with his head banging against it with a loud thump.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, unauthorized personnel detected." The box mechanically intoned.

Ron quickly rolled away from it. "Sorry. No dice, Shego." He smiled up at her, and rubbed his head with a tiny wince. "There're two people in this room who can approach the machine, but I'm not one of them."

The villainess looked frantically around. "Kim," she guessed, "but who else?" She doubtfully eyed the four villains who were still in the corner with confusion in her eyes.

"Her and Rufus," The Buffoon explained nonchalantly with a shrug. "Unless you want to see what one thousand megas look like, I suggest you get Kim out of that cage now."

The green-skinned woman froze, glaring from the Buffoon to the girl in the cage. That she was hesitant to let the prisoner go was clear. Her eyes fumed, and there was the sound of teeth grinding.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, forty seconds until the end of the world."

"Damn!" the villainess growled, and raced for the cage. In two seconds she had the door open.

Ron never saw the redhead leave the cage, or move for that matter. All he knew is that one second he was watching Shego frantically unlock the cage door, and then there was the sound of something going 'thunk,' followed by intense pain, just before things went black.

"Damn it, Princess," Shego glared at her arch-foe, shock in her eyes

"Oops," Kim gulped, realizing she'd just knocked unconscious the only person who knew how to reset the timer on a doomsday device that was only seconds from ending the world. Still, as she glared down at her boyfriend, she found it hard to be too sorry. Though, she admitted to herself, if the world ended, she couldn't hit him again. And she really really wanted to do that again. And again. And again.

* * *

><p>Just had to add a tiny hint of RonGo into the mix, though that's not the direction the story will go.<p>

Noticed how often Shego has called her boss an idiot, and yet no alarms. Poor Drakken.

The story is turning out to be longer than I expected; hope it's not too slow paced?

Many thanks to those who review; it certainly adds to the motivation.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_**The Reset Code**_

"Nice going, Kimmie," Shego growled, lighting her fists. Clearly, if she only had seconds to live, she wanted to go out fighting.

"Don't Kimmie me, Kermit," Kim retorted, going down in a battle stance. She thew her boyfriend one last glance, wondering how things had turned out so bad, and then turned to focus on the fight.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, thirty seconds until the end of the world," the uncaring crate of doom mercilessly intoned.

"Oh my poor head," Ron Stoppable moaned, eyes fluttering a bit, but not quite opening. "I don't know how, but I just know this has something to do with monkeys." He collapsed back down, still dazed.

"Him and monkeys," Monkey Fist practically spat the words.

"Ron? Are you okay?" Kim knelt beside the boy, hoping to prompt the reset code out of him.

"Like you care, Princess. You're the reason he got knocked out." Shego gave the Buffoon a few gentle, in her opinion, slaps to try to wake him up.

"ihatemonkeys," the boy murmured, running the words together.

"Ron Stoppable, wake up," a certain redhead demanded.

Shego gave the poor boy more _gentle _slaps, to no affect. "Come on Buffoon," she commanded, ignoring her arch-foe who was just inches away.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, twenty seconds until the end of the world."

"Oh shut up," Shego roared at the inferno contraption, flaring her plasma.

Ron blinked his eyes, trying to focus. "ihatemonkeys," he repeated, and then his eyes finally managed to focus on one irate Kimberly Ann Possible. "Have you put on weight?" he innocently asked, seeing only a blurred image of her.

Thunk! Before she had time to think, a fist from a less than pleased redhead lashed out, and one Ron Stoppable slipped back into the land of the unconscious.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Shego demanded in disbelief. "He was almost conscious."

"Oops." Kim looked down at the unmoving form of her friend. "Next time I'll let him give us the reset code before I hit him," she decided aloud.

"Right." Shego shook her head in disgust. "It's time up, Princess." She looked at the crate, and gave a small humorless laugh. "What a way to go; taken out by the Buffoon."

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, ten seconds until the end of the world."

There was the sound of a monkey crying out in anguish and misery. "How can my plans always fail when I'm surrounded by such morons," Monkey Fist roared. "The reset code, you bumbling idiots is, ihatemonkeys." He shivered in rage, while his face turned up in contempt for those around him.

"Try it Princess," Shego commanded.

In less than a second Kim Possible was beside the machine which held a thousand megas of power, and had typed in the phrase, ihatemonkeys.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, five minutes until the end of the world." The device calmly informed them in an uncaring mechanical tone.

Shego sank to her knees, with a hint of perspiration on her forehead. "That Buffoon," she moaned, making it sound like a curse, as she slowly shook her head in wonder. "I really wish he was into villainy. It would be so much fun."

Kim looked around, waiting for the truth machines to sound the alarm; they remained silent, and her lips turned down in a frown. It seemed that the green-skilled villain really did want Ron Stoppable beside her as a villain.

In the corner, three sweating villains stirred to life.

"We have the reset code," Duff Killigan said, sounding as though all the credit for the feat was his due.

"We only need someone to type it in every five minutes," Dementor added, sounding thoughtful.

Drakken tried to look commanding. "I will make a machine that will automate the process," he decided.

"Morons," was all Monkey Fist said, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his monkey-like paw as he sneered at the three.

"Only Kim and Rufus can approach the machine," Shego pointed out. "Another machine might just set it off."

"Oh." Drakken looked downcast.

"Idiots." Monkey Fist shook his head and gave a crazed laugh, but said nothing else.

"Ron... Wake up..." Kim sat beside her sidekick, and gave him a gentle shake. The boy didn't stir, remaining instead sound to the world.

Shego leaned over the two, and studied the Buffoon. "He'll be okay," she decided. And, in a rare moment of compassion, added, "We can just let him sleep it off."

"Do any of you geniuses really think the Pretender would give up the power to stop the machine indefinitely?" Monkey Fist asked, shaking his head in wonder.

"Uh?" Dementor frowned. "We have the reset code," he pointed out, "and it works."

"Really." Disdained dripped from the monkey-man's words.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, four minutes until the end of the world," the machine informed them, and everyone turned to looked at the device they'd all come to hate.

"Go on, try it." Monkey First spoke derisively. "See if that code will reset it back to five minutes again."

Gulping, Kim left the side of her boyfriend, and approached the machine. Same as before, it allowed her near with no hint of beepings or alarms, and she typed in the phrase, ihatemonkeys.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, invalid code detected. Three minutes until the end of the world."

"What?" Kim and Shego screamed as one, while Drakken, Dementor, and Killigan just stared in disbelief.

"The Pretender might be an idiot, but he's still a thousand times smarter than you morons," Monkey Fist told the shocked and dismayed group. Sitting down, he then ignored them.

"It took off a minute for an invalid code," Shego practically whispered. "Each one can only be used once," she then added, looking like she was about to cry.

"I wonder if it's too late to take up swearing," Kim said, glancing from her boyfriend to the machine, and then back again.

"Well Princess, I would say you don't have much time left. You know he's not quite ... hrm ... what's the word for it?"

"Right in the head?" Kim suggested.

"Yeah."

"Well, he did build that blasted machine, or at least helped to, and he did kiss you." She gulped and wondered just what was wrong with her best friend since pre-K, and solemnly swore that she wouldn't hit him again until she knew what was going on. She settled down beside the object of their conversation, and rested his head in her lap.

_**Hana**_

"I take it you two had a fight?" the green-skinned villain inquired, sitting beside her arch-foe.

"Hrm. Well, sort of..." The lair erupted into chaos as four truth machines came to life, blasting an infernal racket throughout the lair. It lasted for maybe ten seconds, and then quiet resumed. No one noticed a poor naked mole rat scamper across the floor, driven almost insane by the horrid sound.

"Hehe. They're pretty annoying aren't they Princess." Shego shook her head. "I set them off eight times before I learned to think about what I was going to say." She clenched her fist and grimaced. "Of course Drakken set them off a hundred and forty-seven freaking times," she added in a low growl.

"Annoying," Kim agreed, gently stroking her boyfriend's hair.

"So what sort of fight could drive a wedge between the Possible and Stoppable, Unstoppable Team?" The older woman asked.

Kim blushed and looked away. "He wanted to go trick-or-treating, and I thought it was too childish." She sighed. "I was stupid, and went berserk over it."

Shego blinked. "Wait. You mean to say the world is closer to destruction than Drakken and I ever managed, and it all because of a ..." She did a face-palm, and sighed. "I don't know whether to laugh or cry. This is a definite ten on the weirdo-meter."

"Huh?" Kim looked at the villainess in shock. "You measure these things to on a scale of one to ten on a weirdo-meter?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you do too?"

"We do." The redhead looked around, realizing she was sat down, talking peacefully with her arch-foe; the arch-foe who her boyfriend had locked lips with just minutes earlier. She shrugged, and sighed, confused.

"What's it like? Trick-or-treating," Shego wondered aloud, staring off into space with a distant look on her face.

"You never went?"

"When I was really small, but I can't recall much that far back. Once we got our comet powers, Hego decided trick-or-treating was beneath us." Try as she might to hide it, there was a hint of longing and regret in the woman's voice.

"Oh... House to house, getting some sort of treat at each. It was pretty cool," the redhead admitted. "Ron always made me laugh. But we're too old for it now."

"But Hana isn't," Ron spoke up, eyeing the girl who held his head. He cringed a little, waiting for another blow to send him back into unconsciousness.

"Hana?" Kim blinked, gulping.

"Halloween is the best holiday of the year," the blonde told her," and I want Hana to love it too." He smiled a little. "As her big brother I consider it my duty ... no, my honor, ... to take her."

"Oh." The blushing girl looked away, too red-faced to met her boyfriend's tired look. "When you mentioned trick-or-treating, I just ... I really wanted to go to the Halloween dance," she said, feeling low. "I didn't give you a chance to explain, or even to say much of anything. I just recalled how you insisted so much on going last year."

"Yeah. And if I hadn't had a girlfriend this year, I might've felt the same way. Trust me Kim, between trick-or-treating, and a dance with you, the dance wins hands down. But I didn't just have a girlfriend this year, I got a kid sister." He shrugged, trying not to move his aching head too much. "Given the school has a dance every week, and sometimes two, I figured it would be okay to miss one of them to take Hana out to get some loot. She would've loved it."

"Sorry." Kim whispered. "Taking Hana trick-or-treating definitely beats a dance, even if it's the Halloween festival dance." The redhead grinned a little. "But have you considered what so much sugar would do to someone who can run on the ceiling?"

"It would be a nightmare," the Buffoon admitted. "But what's the point in saving the world, if kids like her can't have a little bit of fun once in a while?"

"True." She continued to stoke her boyfriend hair, wondering if the fight was over; something told her it wasn't.

_**What to do when the world is ending ... Kiss.**_

"Great!" Shego bounded to her feet. "You know, I'm too beat to continue this whole take over the world thing today, so how about you turn off that blasted machine, and we call it even. You leave, we leave, and eventually Global Justice gets around to dismantling the lair." There was a hopeful expression on her face.

"Shego," Drakken shrieked.

"Quiet!" the woman exclaimed angrily, and sent several blasts of plasma his way.

"Sorry, no can do, Shego," Ron told the woman softly, hating the downcast expression on her face.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" the villainess sighed. "Look, your fight is over, and we can all call it quits ..."

"I knew Kim and I would work that out eventually. It's not the reason I'm so mad." The image of Josh and Kim about to kiss appeared in his mind, and he sighed.

"Oh."

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, two minutes until the end of the world."

"So, want to talk about it?" the villainess asked, sounding as if she already knew the answer, and didn't like it.

"Sorry."

"Ron," Kim spoke gently. "Can't we just talk it out? I'm here, and this time I promise no outbursts. I'll listen."

"Somehow I doubt you would want Shego to hear this Kim, and besides, as I've said before, there is _no way _to turn that machine off. Eventually, _it is _going to explode with a _thousand megas_." The blonde-haired sidekick watched his girlfriend carefully, noting that she still didn't catch the significance of his words, and sighed in exasperation.

Kim sat back, feeling like crying as she looked around the lair. "Guess this is the way it ends then," she quietly said. "But at least I can do the one thing I love doing the most before I die?"

"What's that ..." Ron Stoppable started to ask, just before the redhead's lips pressed down hard against his. _Oh wow, what a way to go ..., _the boy sighed.

Muttering, Shego watch the two, scowling as she did so. After a while she started tapping her foot.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, one minutes until the end of the world," the machine calmly informed them.

"Oh the heck with it." Super-strong hands reached out to rip the two apart.

"Huh?" Kim looked around in a daze. "Why'd you do that Shego?"

"Because if we want to live past the next minute, we need the Buffoon to give us another reset code."

"Another? Kim asked, looking puzzled. Obviously the kiss had affected her ability to think.

"You don't think he just had one, do you?" Shego retorted angrily, with just a hint of jealousy.

"Oh." The redhead shook her head, and her eyes finally focused on her arch-foe. "He could have dozens," she exclaimed excitedly as realization struck her. "Maybe more. Maybe enough to last until Global Justice gets here. They could dig around the floor, and put it in a shuttle." Hope lit up in her eyes.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, forty seconds until the end of the world."

"Crap!" Shego exclaimed, pulling the Buffoon to his feet. She stopped, and sigh tiredly, looking like she was close to crying. The boy had a dazed look on his face, and was smiling like an idiot. Clearly the redhead had put more than just a little passion into her kiss.

"Ummm," Kim gulped nervously. "He'll come around, eventually, in a minute or two ..." She looked at the time on the doomsday device. "Oh crap!" Kim Possible swore.

"Hrm..." Shego looked thoughtful.

"What?" Kim asked, hoping the woman had some ideas.

"If this is the way it ends, then I want to have some fun too."

"Huh?" Kim frowned, and then screamed in outrage as the villainess pulled Ron Stoppable into her arms, and locked lips with him.

"**SHEGO**," Kim Possible shrieked, and there a small thunking sound from the machine that was still uncaringly counting its way down to doomsday.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, twenty seconds until the end of the world," the device informed a Shego who, despite the situation, was having fun.

"Ow." Rufus stood up, and rubbed his ears. He's been in a vent overhead when Kim had screamed, and had been stunned enough to fall out. Looking at the device, he went white, and squeaked, "Oh no, a thousand megas!" Quickly he typed something into the keypad, and took off running.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, five minutes until the end of the world."

* * *

><p>Well, the Halloween sitch is taken care off, Rufus may have just saved the world, and Ron Stoppable is having a bit of fun.<p>

Many thanks to those who read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

Note:

"Un pouco de bico," is Gaelic, and translates as, "A little kissing."

"Eu estou de acordo rapariga pequeniña, deberiamos," is Gaelic, and translates as, "I agree wee lass, we should."

"Este é o ceo," is Gaelic, and translates as," This is heaven."

_**Monkey Fist has an idea, and so does Drakken.**_

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, three minutes until the end of the world."

Slowly, Ron Stoppable came to his senses, and looked around. A few feet away, crouched down in a battle stance, was one fuming Kimberly Ann Possible. Opposite her, grinning mischievously, was Shego. Obviously the two of them were arguing again, though over what he had no idea; the last thing he recalled was Kim kissing him, and then ... He blinked. _The second kiss was from Shego, _he realized. _Guess maybe she isn't mad about me kissing her after all._

"Boyfriend stealer," the fiery redhead hissed at her foe.

"Hmmm." The green-skinned villain sighed happily. "I am a villain," she added. "I take what I want."

"Harlot."

"Hey, there was no money exchanged; I did it purely for pleasure." Shego pretended to be offended.

"Home wrecker," Kim snarled.

"Now Kimmie, you two aren't married so how could I be a home wrecker?" Shego put on a faked look of puzzlement. Her eyes twinkled, and clearly she was enjoying the war of words.

"Grrrr." Kim clenched her fists, and prepared to fight.

Shaking his head, Ron pondered the situation, feeling more than a little confused. He'd seen Kim about to kiss Monkey Boy, yet from her actions it was clear she didn't know why he was so angry, and there was no sense of guilt about her. _Weird, _he mused. _She has a pretty unbending sense of right and wrong, usually. But from what I can see, and I'm pretty good at reading her moods, there's not even a single trace of remorse, or guilt._ The blonde-haired boy frowned. "You know, a stray bolt of plasma or accidental kick at the box, could bring a thousand megas down upon us," he informed the two.

Shego pouted, but extinguished her fists, while Kim backed off a step or two with her eyes practically blazing.

Sharking his head again, Ron glanced between the two, paying attention to their eyes. Something in them struck a chord with him, but what ... He rubbed his own eyes, and sat up, stretching to get the kinks out of his muscles. Lugging a half-ton box up a steep hill, and then being knocked unconscious a few times, had left him with more than a few aches and pains.

"Megas?" Monkey Fist suddenly spoke, sounding thoughtful, eyes turning to probe those of the Pretender. He gave a sneer, and laughed as though to mock his foe. "You keep saying megas, and never megatons or gigatons." His eyes focused, now boring into those of the boy. "There isn't any explosives in that box, is there?" There was a hint of triumph in his voice.

"That's right," Dementor exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "Mega is just a prefix meaning 'a million.' But what's his name has never actually said what's in the box. It could by anything. It could be just a big battery with a gigajoule of energy, or even just a billion dollars." His eyes, along with those of the other villains, turned to look hopefully at the by now much hated crate.

"Hrmph." Ron Stoppable stood nonchalantly, and glared at the four villains. "Let me assure you, there's explosives in that box; in fact, a thousand megas worth of fun of them." He smiled at them, hiding the fear that clutched at his heart; yet the truth machines didn't sound the alarm, and the looks of hope on those four faces was quickly fading.

Duff Killigan decided to give it one last try. "Aye lad, sorry but your name seems to elude me at the moment, but we want you to say it out right. Say that there's a thousand megatons in the box. Say the tons, and ..." He sighed despondently. "We'll be forced to believe you."

"There's a thousand megatons in that box." Again, the boy wanted to cringe, but as before the alarms didn't sound. He sighed in relief when the four villains went back to gulping nervously, and eyed the crate with only abject fear.

"Well, there goes that hope," Shego spoke. "I was going to kick Princess out of the lair, and keep you for myself."

There was the sound of teeth grinding, and the temperature in the lair raised a few degrees, as the redhead turned towards her foe. Her mouth opened to shriek some insult at the smirking villainess.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, two minutes until the end of the world."

"I got it," Drakken yelled, jumping back to his feet, and interrupting whatever Kim was going to say.

"Got what? Dr. D," Shego asked, "Lice?"

"Is it catching?" Dementor wondered.

"Keep your distance man if it is," Duff Killigan took a few steps back.

"Hrmph." Drakken pouted. "I, Doctor Drakken, have solved the riddle of why the Buffoon does not set off the truth machines when he tells a lie." He stated the words with pride, and total confidence.

"And?" Shego prompted.

"We only tested the machine on intelligent people like myself and Killigan." He purposefully turned his back to Dementor, not including his rival in the statement.

"Hrm." Shego tiredly sighed. "Just what are you saying, Dr. D?" The woman waved her hand around. "Just in case you haven't noticed, right now he's the one laughing while you're all too afraid to move. If he's not intelligent, then what does that make you?"

"You dare mock my words, Shego?" Drakken fumed.

"Always." The green-skinned woman stated proudly.

"Hrmph. But that is why the truth machines doesn't react to him," the mad genius firmly insisted. "His intelligence is so low, that to them he registers as little more than any common animal."

_Animal? _Ron Stoppable blinked, and a scowl spread across his face.

"Really, Dr. D. Do you ever think about those ideas of yours before you open your mouth?" Shego shook her head in wonder. "You just insulted the one person who holds your life in his hands."

"The box is a dud ..." The blue-skinned villain insisted. "I will take it apart and prove it. How intelligent can ... hrm ... what's his name be, if no one can remember his name."

"Dr. D, remember what you said about words hurting?" Shego took a quick look at the Buffoon and gulped. He was red in fury.

Kim turned and marched on the villain, her face just as red in outrage as her boyfriend's.

"KP, don't hurt him." Ron told the enraged girl, and was relieved when she paused. An angry Kim was nothing to laugh at. Turning, he looked up at the vent that ran above the lair. "Rufus, it's all up to you, little guy," he said in a loud tone. "If either I or KP beat him up, we might go too far, so teach him a lesson."

"Aye boss," a tiny voice squeaked, and a pink head peered down from above.

"Bah. What can a naked mole rat do?" Drakken asked, just as the tiny form leapt down onto his upturned face.

"No make fun of Ron," the angry rodent squeaked, and jabbed the villain in the left eye with his right paw. Being so small, his tiny fingers were rather sharp, and it was like poking his blue-skinned foe with a needle.

"Argh, my eye, my eye," Drakken roared in a terrified voice. "Shego, help."

When the hands of the villain rose to try to knock him away, Rufus merely jumped on top of them, and repeated his attack, aiming for the right eye. Then, in a flash of pink, he took off, scampering under a console.

Other than the loud whimpering of the defeated villain, there was a shocked silence in the lair.

"Beat up by a rat," Dementor finally said in awe. "Wait until I tell the gang about this."

"It does take being a wimp to a whole new level," Killigan agreed. "And such a wee rat it was too."

"Nice going, Dr. D," Shego laughed.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, one minutes until the end of the world," the remorseless voice spoke, and an eerie silence reigned through the lair.

"At least the Buffoon is conscious this time," Shego said wearily, turning towards him. "Hurry up and give Princess a reset code before something happens to you again."

"deathtomonkeyboy," he told her, causing her to blink.

"Wow, rather harsh words for someone like you," Shego mused. "It wouldn't be Monkey Fist, so is this a villain of some sort?"

He shrugged. "Depends on your definition of villain."

"Why do you hate Josh so much?" Kim asked, punching in the code.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, five minutes until the end of the world," the box informed them, and once again everyone sighed in relief.

"I know I've been spending a bit of time with him lately, but we got partnered for a few assignments" She turned to study her boyfriend.

_Partners for what? Kissing? _the boy started to fume, and then paused. His mind flashed back to what Kim's eyes had looked like just a few minute ago when she and Shego had been arguing, and ... Then there'd been Shego's eyes. Hers had been filled with mischief, while Kim's had been filled with rage. Something about those eyes bothered him, and yet he couldn't put his finger on it. "We'll talk later, KP," he finally said, and smiled at the redhead.

"Okay." _He's calling me KP again, _the redhead mused in relief, _and he smiled, so whatever it is must be passing. _She looked down at the inferno box. _Maybe then we can do something about this freaking box of his. When I get my hands on those tweebs ..._

"I would still like to see the Pretender tell a lie," Monkey Fist spoke. "While the theory proposed by ... the blue guy ... is rather ridiculous sounding, perhaps the Pretender is for some other reason not affected by the truth machines."

"My name is Drakken," the slighted villain roared, only to see the monkey-like man shrug, and turn away from him.

"KP isn't the prettiest girl in the whole world," Ron immediately said.

"Hey," the redhead started to go on the warpath, but paused as she became aware of the four truth machines creating a ruckus in the lair again. "Oh," the girl smiled happily, with butterflies in her stomach. A few seconds later the noise subsided.

"Humph," Shego fumed, glaring at the blonde-haired boy. "And I guess that kiss we shared was nothing," she stated.

"Hardly Shego. I will remember it for as long as I live." He flashed a small smile her way.

The villainess looked around the room, but the truth machines remained quiet. "You will?" she spoke in disbelief.

"I will," the Buffoon assured her. "It really did mean something to me."

"Oh." She gulped, and turned away.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Kim stated, frowning.

"No worries, KP. You're the girl I love more than anything in the world." Ron watched his girlfriend smile, and felt his heart race. He knew what he'd seen her do at Bueno Nacho with Josh, but also knew there had to have been some mistake. And even if there wasn't, he still loved her. "We do need to talk, but I don't want to do it with those truth machines around." He looked at the floor, before glancing back up. "I'm not sure how or where, but I think I made a mistake."

"Oh." The girl immediately was at his side, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "But we're still going to talk about you kissing Shego," she whispered in his ear.

Gulping, Ron Stoppable turned white.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, four minutes until the end of the world."

_**All Men are Crazy**_

"You know, a man should get a last wish before he dies," Killigan said with a thoughtful look towards Shego. He stepped towards her slowly, with a lascivious grin.

"Are all guys crazy?" KP wondered aloud, watching the man with a shake of her head. Dementor, she saw, was also looking towards the attractive villainess with a lewd expression. "Guess they are," she muttered to herself.

Ron froze, his whole attention focused on Shego's eyes. They were filled with annoyance and rage, yet hinted of mischief. His lips turned down in a small frown as he observed what he knew was about to happen; those eyes told him everything.

"Jealous?" Kim asked, glancing at her boyfriend when she felt him tense. From the frown she thought he might be just that ... jealous.

He shook his head. "No, KP, but I think I understand now."

Shego smiled suggestively at Killigan, sending a clear invitation to the hopeful villain. "If it's the last day of the world, we should all have some fun," she agreed. The stunning woman leaned back in a pose that emphasized certain assets, and kept smiling impassionedly at the man. "What do you have in mind?" she purred, licking her lips.

"Un pouco de bico," the awe-struck man told her, in a daze, speaking his native tongue in the excitement. He stepped closer.

"Un pouco de bico?" Shego murmurred happily, leaning forward a little. "I don't what that means. Perhaps you can show me?" Her emerald-green eyes captured those of the villain, and reeled her prey in.

"Eu estou de acordo rapariga pequeniña, deberiamos," the captivated villain replied, panting heavily. He moved closer, in a hurry to reach the prize he saw waiting.

"Mmmm. I wonder what it is about men who're so forward?" the brunette whispered in a lust filled tone, edging closer to the beaming Scotsman.

"Este é o ceo," gasped the man whose lips were now mere inches from those of the raven-haired beauty.

"Please..." Shego begged lustfully, with need in her voice. Her lips were mere centimeters from those of her prey now, and slightly opened in a suggestive manner.

In absolute bliss, Killigan leaned in to close those final few centimeters. His lips found only empty air, while his body was engulfed in bright-green plasma. "Argh," he shrieked in agony, even as Shego laughed at her victim.

"What are you? Stupid?" She asked, shaking her head as the man in disbelief.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, three minutes until the end of the world."

"Why didn't she set the truth machines off?" Kim asked, whispering to her boyfriend even as, with wide eyes, she watch her arch-foe wreck havoc on the hapless, and still desperately shrieking man.

"She didn't make any statements of fact," Ron whispered back. "She used '_perhaps_ you can show me,' and 'I wonder _what_ it is about men who're so forward,' rather than something more concrete like, 'I love men who're so forward," he explained. "She never actually told a lie."

"Oh." Vaguely, she was award of Rufus streaking across the floor, holding his hands over his ears as the shrill, pain-filled howls from the Scotsman reached a new level of torment. For some reason, her eyes turned towards that inferno contraption, and saw with a shock that the LED display had a crack in it. She gulped in panic.

Ron closed his eyes, filtering out the noise, along with the various aches that still lingered in his body. Focusing, he recalled that hated scene in Bueno Nacho. He'd seen the two sitting there, practically cuddling like a couple. Josh, looking all prime and proper, had had his arm around KP, and had been smiling at her, leaning a little in her direction. The redhead had been smiling as well, and had been oozing with sexuality, eyes focused on those of Monkey Boy. Taking her lustful look as a clear invitation, the boy had leaned forward, with his arm now rising a little to tilt the girl's head toward him. KP had seemed to give in to the suggestion happily, and her eyes had half closed in expectation, even as her breathing had increased to a near pant. Their lips had been a mere centimeter apart when Ron, staggering in disbelief, had turned away. That they were going to kiss had been obvious.

_But, _the boy though, deep in concentration, _KP's eyes there had looked a lot like Shego's when she reeled Killigan in. There was no lust, only annoyance, with a hint of mischievousness. She wasn't going to kiss him no more than Shego was going to kiss that golf-crazed lunatic. _He sighed, and cringed. _Oh boy, is KP going to be pissed. I actually did kiss Shego, even if I didn't plan to; I expected her to do to me what she's doing to that poor guy now. And once I started it, I couldn't back off; I had to make them think I was crazy enough to actually blow up the world. _The boy smiled, and laughed a little. _As if, _he thought, finding the whole idea crazy.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, two minutes until the end of the world."

"That's getting to be annoying," Ron Stoppable said, grinning like a maniac. "How about no more reset codes, and we just let it blow?"

The plasma around Killigan faded as Shego turned to stare at him. "How about we not, and you just give Kimmie another reset code?" she suggested with a gulp.

"So we finally get to see what the Pretender is up to," Monkey Fist said, looking curiously at the crate. "About time; I was starting to feel like a trapped rat in here."

"We'll be vaporized," Dementor screamed.

"I never got to take over the world," Drakken sobbed.

"Hrm, Ron." Kim looked worriedly at her boyfriend, "How about we just use another reset code?"

"I'm shocked at you Kim. The third best holiday of the year, and you still never figured it out." The boy shrugged, and looked at his girlfriend with a silly smile. It was the grin of a boy on Christmas morning, or one who was about to go trick-or-treating. "Besides, I only got seven reset codes left, and I really want to see what a thousand megas look like."

"You won't get to see what a thousand megas look like lad, not from this range." Dementor yelled, looking frantic. "We'll all be turned to nothing. Whatever your name is, give Kim Possible another reset code." He gulped, and sank to his knees. "Please," he begged desperately.

"Pathetic," Monkey Fist intoned, looking at the whimpering villain.

_**A Hero Arrives**_

"This is Will Du, Global Justice's number one agent." A firm and commanding voice echoed throughout the lair, as a black-haired young man rushed in, and leapt onto the ticking bomb. He held his watch out, with a finger resting on it. "No one move. I have everything under control now," he added looking at Kim, eyes focused on her chest rather than meeting her own shocked gaze.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, unauthorized personnel detected," spoke the mechanical voice of the box in an uncaring manner.

"Uh." Will Du looked down. "What is this?"

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Warning, unauthorized personnel detected," the box informed them again. "Three second to a Thousand Megas unless unauthorized presence is removed. Three!"

Shego moved into action, and thew a ball of plasma at the would-be hero. Unfortunately, rather than knocking him off the crate, he collapse on it in shock."

"Two!"

"Oh frig," the green-skinned woman gulped, and raced forward to try to pull the Global Justice agent from the bomb. She was grabbed, and flipped behind a desk by one Ron Stoppable, who also pulled Kim down with him.

"One!"

"Yahoo!" The inflamed boy's eyes glowed in excitement, and in a nearly religious fervor, he happily screamed, "The Thousand Megas Cometh."

"Zero!" intoned the box. "Happy Fourth of July!" it then added, and the world erupted into a cacophony of sound and color. Just before it did, Shego could've swore she saw a naked mole rat looking down from above; it wore sunglasses, and was waving a small flag. In it's ears were two tiny earplugs.

Dazzling lights raced through the lair, followed by ear-shattering booms, as the crate unleashed its arsenal of a thousand, Megaton brand, fireworks; aka, the MegaBoy.

Still standing, Drakken and Dementor, along with Monkey Fist, were caught unaware, and were stuck by dozens of the flaming displays of color. Amidst the screeching sounds of the fireworks launching, and the eye-blinding lights as they flashed red, white, and blue, there was the smell of fur burning, and the yowl of an enraged monkey. Having collapsed into unconsciousness behind a cabinet, Killigan rode out the storm blissfully unaware.

For a hundred seconds, as the crate launched its Fourth of July payload at a rate of ten per second, the lair was brilliantly lit in various shades of eye-searing blasts of blue, red and white. In truth, only two people enjoyed the show; one was a blonde-haired boy who never let up with his excited, child-like shrieks of pure bliss, while the second was a naked mole rat who watched the fun from above, gleefully waving a flag.

In the excitement, and the overwhelming display of light, no one noticed a certain would-be hero being hit by one firework rocket after another. Having been on top of the crate, Will Du was saturated with more than three hundred of them, and was actually lifted ten feet into the air during the whole process. Nor, over the racket, did anyone hear his terrified screams.

When blissful silence finally returned to the lair, Kim Possible climbed out from behind the desk where her boyfriend had yanked her, and looked around. That the fight was over was obvious. Not one of the villains were still standing, and even Shego looked rather the worse for wear. "Excellent rescue," she told her boyfriend, pulling him in for a hug and a kiss. "But next time, could you tone the ... drama ... down just a few notches." She paused in thought for a second. "And next time, no kissing Shego."

An hour later Global Justice had collected the villains. While a few had some minor burns, they would all fully recover. It seemed Global Justice uniforms were fire resistant, and bulletproof, so despite having born the brunt of the show, even Will Du would eventually recover.

_**The Talk**_

"Ron, you know this isn't the fourth of July," Kim said, sitting in the back of the van Wade had found them as a ride.

"I know KP; it's October the 30th," the blonde-haired boy replied. "But July is just around the corner, and you can never prepare too early for such an important day. I bought the fireworks after the last fourth of July; they were on sale for practically nothing."

"Oh." She shook her head, amazed at how the mind of her boyfriend worked. "Just where did you keep them anyway? I'm surprised your father, being an actuary, would allow you to keep something like that in the house."

"Under my bed," came the nonchalant reply.

"Under your ..." The redhead closed her eyes, and sighed. "You know how dangerous that was?" she asked.

"Our house has sixteen fire alarms in each room, KP." The boy shrugged. "If there was a fire that was going to set those fireworks off through an inch-thick, insulated, steel-box, I'm pretty sure I would know about it far before it did."

"Oh."

"KP?" Ron gulped, and looked nervous.

"Yeah, Ron." She focused her entire attention on her boyfriend, sensing how serious he was about to become.

"Have you ever kissed Monkey Bo ... err, Josh?" He swallowed painfully, forcing the words out.

"Well ..." She gnawed at her lower lip.

"I mean since we started dating. I know you've kissed him; you two after all did date as well."

"Oh. No." The girl honestly replied instantly. "Why would you think ... Oh." Her faced scrunched up as she became lost deep in though. "He's been a pain lately," she finally admitted. "We got stuck on two class assignment together and ..." She sighed. "It's so bad that I've got to make sure we work on them someplace public. It's either that, or I break a few of his bones." She growled the later.

"Oh," the boy sighed in relief. "I saw you two at Bueno Nacho, and it looked an awful lot like a date.

Kim's face turned red. "I can explain," she gulped, realizing just how that would've seemed to her boyfriend, and knowing that he wouldn't have been able to bear watching it all the way through; that he would've turned away before she'd physically torn into the boy.

"No, I understand now," he interrupted her. "You led him on like Shego did Killigan, and then did just what she did. I'm sorry that I thought for an instant that you would ..." He gulped again.

"That's why you were so angry with me yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." The redheaded heroine sighed in relief, glad things had been straightened out. "And that's why you kissed Shego?" Her voice was calm, and even if she was bit peeved, was mostly curious; after all, in the lair, in the presence of four truth machines, he'd called her the prettiest girl in the world. So, given the situation, she mentally counted to ten, and let the anger fade.

"I trapped myself," Ron explained. "I expected her to push me away, and use plasma. I had to prove myself capable of destroying the world, or admit I was playing them. Given how much they forget my name, I really wanted to make them sweat for a bit, so I ..." He looked away.

"Well, you certainly made them sweat," Kim admitted. "Did the kiss mean anything though? In the lair you said it did, and the truth machines didn't go off..."

"It did." The blonde-haired boy looked at the floor of the van, and sighed deeply. "You've had a number of boyfriends before me, including any number that you've kissed. Are you saying none of those mean anything now?"

"Hrm." She sat back to think. "No. I remember my first kiss, and how messed up that was with our braces getting locked together." She laughed, recalling it. "At the time I was so embarrassed, and would've done anything to forget it, but now ... it's important," she admitted. "I wouldn't want to forget it."

"That kiss with Shego was important too," he replied. "And I know it's not the same. You were dating the boys you kissed, while I was ... cheating." He gulped.

The redhead mentally counted to ten again, and considered her boyfriend's words. "But you thought I was cheating? Right?"

"Sorry?" He gulped.

"Don't be. It's not something you got to apologize for. I was with him, and then with the way he was trying to ... get too close... Then I went and made it look like I was returning his interest. I can't fault you for believing that, when I was actually trying to make it look exactly like that. I wanted to get his expectations up, and then crush them." Still, mentally, she counted to ten again.

Ron sighed in relief, and then cringed when his girlfriend started speaking again.

"But, even if the memory is important to you, do you swear _never _to do it again?" Now, her voice did hint of the anger that she was working to control.

"I swear. It's an important memory, but just like I doubt you would want to repeat the whole braces locking incident, it's not something I want to repeat." He looked thoughtful, and considered what it'd been like, and wondered just why he thought it was important. "I think," he mused aloud, "that the reason the kiss is so important to me, is that I know it was important to her."

"How so," KP asked, truly curious.

"With Team-Go she was nothing more than another hero, and then she was a villainess. Perhaps all her other kisses didn't mean anything."

Kim frowned, recalling how Shego had wondered what trick-or-treating was like. She doubted there were many men in her life who were worthy of the title. It just might've been her first kiss with someone who actually cared, and who noticed her as a person, and as a woman. "Maybe you're right." She replied, and then grinned. "Either way we got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. I can hardly wait." Excitement filled her voice.

"We do?"

'Yeah. We need to get Hana a costume, and figure out how we're going to manage someone who can run on the ceiling. With a sugar rush I imagine ..." She shuddered. "It's going to be bad.

"Thanks, KP." Ron slid closer to the girl of his dreams, and kissed her cheek. "I know the dance was important to you."

"Mmmm. You know, it's still an hour before we get back to Middleton," the redheaded girl mused, and looked suggestively at her boyfriend. Seconds later, they were cuddled together.

_**Shego**_

The villainess stared out the window of the Global Justice jet, lost deep in thought.

"You let the wee lad kiss you but ..." Beside the woman, wrapped in bandages, Duff Killigan was clearly in shock.

"I was just the rebound girl," Shego mused aloud, and ignored the man. It was the truth, she knew. For whatever reason, the Buffoon had believed his relationship with Princess was over, and was preparing to move on. Briefly she wondered if she should be angry, but instead decided to feel ... happy. He'd looked at her like she was special, and she'd had felt the passion in his kiss; not just lust, but true interest and true like. To him she wasn't a freak, or a quick lay, worthy of only contempt; he actually liked her, and found her attractive. That was something new to her ... to be thought of as special.

Smiling, the woman continued to stare out the window, and wondered if just maybe, it was time for her to move on from being a villainess; that maybe she was worth more than that. The ground passed beneath her, and Shego watched it, pondering just where her future might lead; it was something she hadn't thought about in a long time.

* * *

><p>In the notes for chapter 1, I did mention it was late October. But to Ron, it would never be too early to prepare for the next Halloween, or Christmas, or 4th of July.<p>

I admit I'm not happy with the story, but it is what it is, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Even though I'm not happy with it, I did have fun writing it.

Many thanks to those who read and review.


End file.
